An Angel's Choice - A Demon's Future
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: What if Via was a Clyne? What if Lacus and Kira were twins? How would the events in the storyline play out if Kira was trained from a young age to become a soldier but suddenly disappeared once her training was complete? What if trauma from a past event led her to have a completely different personality? Eventual custom Mobile suit!Kira, Fem!Kira, Godlike!Kira.
1. A Tragedy and A Decision

**Summary -** **What if Via was a Clyne? What if Lacus and Kira were twins? How would the events in the storyline play out if Kira was trained from a young age to become a soldier but suddenly disappeared once her training was complete? What if trauma from a past event led her to have a completely different personality? Eventual custom Mobile suit!, Fem!Kira, Godlike!Kira, Pairing undecided.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Hello again! I've finally sorted out how I want to write this story.**

 _ **Warning! –**_ _ **There may be lemons in later chapters.**_

 **Please vote on the poll on my profile for this story's main pairing.**

 **Without further adieu, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Gundam Seed**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 –**

* * *

 _ **C.E.55, February 5**_ _ **th**_

Two cries broke through the silence of the hospital room. A woman with dark brown hair leaned back against the backboard of her bed as she sang softly to the two bundles in her arms.

This woman was Via Hibiki, formerly known as Via Clyne. The two bundles in her arms were her beautiful daughters, Kira and Lacus Hibiki-Clyne. Both girls had light pink hair and pale cerulean eyes. Their skin was pale. The only way one would be able to tell them apart was if you looked at the tips of Kira's hair which was black.

While she hadn't initially agreed to her husband using Kira for his project, she realised now that Kira would grow up to do amazing things with Lacus along with her. She still disagreed with her husband's ideology though. Her Kira probably went through so much before even being fully developed.

Despite all of this she was happy that she now had her two twins back together with her as they should've been from the start.

The door opening drew her from her thoughts. When she looked up her cerulean eyes met the amber orbs of Ulen Hibiki, her husband.

He grinned sheepishly at being caught. Despite his outward exterior of being an overly serious man who would do anything to accomplish his goals, he was really just a man that wanted to be loved and to have a family which he now did.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked quietly as he gazed softly at the now sleeping twins. Via shook her head with a smile. "Nah. They just dozed off. Hurry and get the discharge papers already! I wanna take them home already! They're just so cute!" she said with sparkling eyes.

Ulen sweatdropped. "I've already signed your discharge papers. We can take them home now but you need to get dressed first." He said as his eyes ran over her badly covered frame.

Via blushed as red as a tomato. After carefully placing the twins in the small crib next to the bed she rushed into the bathroom at what Ulen could've mistaken as the speed of light.

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later sporting a simple pair of black trousers and a white button-up shirt.

A faint blush could still be seen on her cheeks but she seemed to have calmed down. He picked up Kira while his wife picked up Lacus. Both children cooed quietly before settling back down.

* * *

 **Five years later –**

* * *

 _ **C.E.60, August 22**_ _ **nd**_

The faint sound of humming could be heard from the large library in the Hibiki residence. Sitting on one of the large dark purple chairs was a small girl with long, light pink hair with black tips tied up into a high ponytail. The girl's pale cerulean eyes scanned the pages of the book in her hands at fast speeds before she turned the page.

From her position she could hear light footsteps approaching from the hall. A minute later the doors burst open and in came another girl who was the same height as the one reading the book and her appearance was the same apart from her not having black tipped hair. This girl had her hair down as well. Both had a golden clip in their hair that pinned their bangs to the side.

 **(Lacus' clip from the anime. I don't know how to describe it)**

The two had grown well in the past five years. They, after their parents had a few discussions, had been home-schooled and had progressed in their lessons at an exponential rate. Ulen had them begin combat lessons a little while after they turned three so they would be prepared for anything.

The adults had done well for themselves as well. Ulen had made a few medical breakthroughs although he had yet to share any of this information. Via had continued her mobile suit development and, like Ulen, had yet to share any of her tech with anyone.

Both children had picked up quite a bit from watching and talking with their parents about their research which made their parents very happy.

"Kira! Uncle Si is here to visit!" Lacus exclaimed happily. A deep chuckle was heard behind them and with her curiosity peaked, Kira peaked over her twin's shoulder to see her uncle.

Both of their eyes lit up with joy. Kira's book had been abandoned in seconds as she launched herself forward and embraced the man. Lacus was quick to follow.

"Uncle Si! We missed you!" They said in unison.

Siegel chuckled at their sudden enthusiastic hugs. He hugged them back with just as much enthusiasm and span them around before setting them back onto their own feet. Small giggles left the pair's mouths as they were spun around.

Lacus was the first to speak after their little reunion. "So what brings you here Si-chan? Are you here on business with mother or father?" She asked but the way she said it gave away her more than obvious excitement at seeing the man.

Siegel chuckled again. "You're correct as usual. I'm here to discuss something with your mother. Mr Zala is supposed to be coming around to visit tomorrow as well with his son. His name is Athrun. You'll be introduced to him when they arrive so make sure to dress nicely. Anyway, I have to get back to your mother. I'll see you again at dinner." He answered before waving at the pouting twins and leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone the pinkette's turned their cerulean gazes to each other and grinned. "Zala is a very prestigious name to carry" Lacus began as her grin broadened. Kira's grin soon matched her sister's.

"Now I just have to wonder if he _acts_ like the heir of the Zala family. I bet he's no good at hand-to-hand combat." She said as she picked up her previously forgotten book.

Lacus raised an eyebrow at the random comment.

"Yes but not everyone is as quick at picking up combat skills like you." She pointed out.

Kira just shrugged. "Not my fault. It just comes to me as natural as breathing..." She stopped for a moment.

"Ne... Lacus, what is your dream?" she asked suddenly which caught her twin off guard.

"Huh? Hmm... Let's see..." she turned fully around and looked her sister dead in the eyes.

A soft smile graced her features. "I wish that everyone, coordinators and naturals alike, could live in peace. I believe that while fighting is sometimes necessary, mercilessly killing someone just because they disagree with your ideals is wrong. That's why i believe that peace will only be achieved if both sides can come to a compromise but... All people seem to see is the need to kill their so called _enemies_."

Kira stared at Lacus with undisguised awe. Her expression softened. "I'm sure your dream will become a reality... No. I'll make it a reality. I'll fight for your dream!" She suddenly decided. Kira knew that Lacus hated conflict so she decided that she'd fight the battles in her place. The slightly younger twin seemed better as a strategist or commander anyway.

Lacus frowned as she thought of her sister fighting for her life but then smiled at the thought of her twin just trying to protect her like a good big sister.

Any other thought were cut off by a loud scream tearing through the household. Kira bolted up in an instant and moved in front of her now frozen sister.

Siegel suddenly burst into the room with a hurried look on his face. "We have to leave. Now!" he exclaimed before grabbing both of their wrists and dragging them out of the room.

Kira was about to voice her protests when a whiff of smoke and burnt... _Something_ reached her nose. She just managed to bite back gag.

Her insatiable curiosity would be the death of her someday and she knew that. Without another second of thought, with surprising strength, Kira yanked her wrist out of her uncle's firm grip and ran back in the other direction where the almost unbearable smell was originating from.

If only she had followed her uncle instead...

The burnt bodies of their maid and butler were on the floor outside of the room that smoke was billowing out of.

The smoke around her made it so that she didn't see them though. She ran straight past them and into the room where she could hear the familiar voices of the two of the three people who _truly_ made her feel safe.

"Mama!, Papa!" She exclaimed as she ran into the room. Two shouts of worry met her. Via span around as quick as lightning. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Kira's eyes zeroed onto the roaring flames that were engulfing the room. A small shriek escaped her mouth as she took a step back only for heat to shoot over her back. Looking back, cerulean eyes met more burning hot flames.

Via quickly pulled her forward into her arms, away from the fire.

The woman desperately looked for a place to escape but came up blank.

"M-Mama! What's going on?! Where's Pa-" She stopped herself as her eyes met something laying on the ground not a few feet away from them.

There, on the hard wood floor, was the body of her father, Ulen Hibiki. There was a large hole in his back where his heart was supposed to be and blood was pooled around his body.

A strangled cry caught in her throat. Tears immediately fell. She couldn't, for a reason unknown to her, take her eyes of the body.

She felt a pair of warm hands place themselves on her cheeks before she was forced to look into the loving eyes of her mother. Via could hear a set of footsteps approaching them from behind and knew the worst was coming.

"Kira... You know Mama and Papa loves you and Lacus so very much... I wish... We could've been with you longer but it seems... That cannot be the case." The brunette was on the verge of tears as she grabbed two memory drives from her pocket and pressed them into her oldest's hands.

"T-This is you father's and I's research data... Keep it safe and use it for a good cause..." the footsteps had stopped behind them and it was now that Kira could see a towering figure above her mother's crouching form.

She felt her mother place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kira looked into her mother's eyes with her own scared and confused ones. "M-Mama... W-Wha-"

"...Goodbye..." Via said as she forced a smile on her teary face.

 _ **Bang!**_

Before she could even blink, her mother's head quite literally exploded in a shower of blood.

No words could be formed as pure fear and shock flooded her system. Her body began to shake as incoherent noises left her mouth.

The person behind her now dead mother was revealed to be a tall man. Her vision was blurry and distorted as she took a step back. Another... And then another until her back hit the wall.

The flames around them began to diminish but neither of the two cared though.

Despite her confused and muddled head her ears picked up something that the man muttered.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world..."

Her fear finally reached its peak as she bent over and screamed as loudly as she could.

 _ **Bang!**_

Yet another shot of a gun was heard but she felt no pain as she had expected.

A man with black hair with small grey parts had shot the man who was about to shoot one of the Clyne heiresses.

The overwhelming emotions and stress finally got to her. Her body swayed for a moment before falling limp.

The man ran forward quickly and caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 week –**

* * *

 _ **C.E.60, August 29**_ _ **th**_

One week. That's how long it'd been since the murder of Ulen and Via Hibiki. Kira had been hospitalised since the incident but had yet to wake up despite having no notable injuries.

After talking with Patrick Zala they had realised that it was most likely due to the trauma caused by seeing her parents die in the way they did.

Patrick had decided to visit the Clyne's earlier than planned because Athrun wouldn't stop bugging him. He didn't expect to arrive to a burning house and two dead professors with a man from Blue Cosmos trying to kill on of their daughters.

He had rushed out of house with the small pinkette in his arms. The looks on Lacus and Athrun's faces would forever haunt him. He should've remembered that they were outside the house.

Currently Lacus was sitting on a cushioned chair next to the bed her twin was laying in, laying her head on the soft duvet while grasping Kira's hand.

Said girl's hair was fanned around her head while her skin seemed even paler than usual.

A twitch in the unconscious girl's hand had her jumping to her feet in a second. "Kira!" She exclaimed which startled the doctor who had been passing the room.

Lacus reached over the bed and pressed a button to call for a doctor. A minute later their family doctor walked in.

Before he could speak, a groan left the older twin's lips which had the doctor rushing over to the bed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open but her vision was a bit blurred. After her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was a pair of teary cerulean eyes.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She didn't manage to even get out a peep before Lacus lunged forward embraced her waist in a tight hug.

"L-Lacus...? Kit, what's wrong?" she asked as her twin cling to her like a lifeline.

The doctor was the one to answer her. "You've been unconscious for just over a week Kira-sama. Do you remember what happened?" he asked with a serious expression.

The small girl's brows furrowed in concentration. She shook her head negatively after a minute. "No. How did I get here?"

The doctor had to bite back what he was about to say. If she doesn't remember then it would be best not to bring up the memory. Best to let it come back on its own instead of forcing it out.

He smiled albeit a tad awkwardly. "You passed out from minor insomnia and dehydration. Nothing to worry about. Just make sure you keep yourself healthy so you don't have _this_ happening too much." He chuckled while gesturing to her twin who was slowly calming down.

She didn't seem to believe him at first which made him stand slightly straighter out of nervousness. It was unwarranted though because a second after she shrugged and gave an uncaring 'Yes sir' with a mock salute.

He quickly left the room to get away from the girl's suspicious gaze. He ran right into the twin's uncle which was a convenience.

The man looked overly worried and he couldn't blame him.

"How is she?!" Siegel asked as he hurried over to the doctor.

"...She seems to have blocked out the memory of the incident sir. I don't know if the memory will ever resurface so you may want to tread lightly." He warned. The older man nodded.

He had already arranged for the twins to live with him now so they would be safe from _Blue Cosmos_. God he hated them.

He entered the room only to meet the determined look of Kira. "Uncl- No. Supreme Councilman Clyne. I wish to train to join ZAFT."

* * *

 **Nagisa – That's a wrap people! There's the first chapter.**

 **If you want to see anything happen then please do say. Also, if I miss anything out please do point it out.**

 **Please vote on the poll.**

 **See ya next time kittens xxx**


	2. Zala, Kit and a Kiss Thief

**Summary –** **What if Via was a Clyne? What if Lacus and Kira were twins? How would the events in the storyline play out if Kira was trained from a young age to become a soldier but suddenly disappeared once her training was complete? What if trauma from a past event led her to have a completely different personality? Eventual custom Mobile suit!, Fem!Kira, Godlike!Kira, Pairing undecided.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – Ok, Nobody was voting on the poll... Of you, as my readers, wish to see this story continue then,** _ **please**_ **, vote on the poll for the pairing on this story!**

 **Without further adieu, in with the story!**

 _ **Warning – Possible lemons in later chapters.**_

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

 _Last time..._

* * *

 _He had already arranged for the twins to love with him now so they would be safe from Blue Cosmos. God he hated them._

 _He entered the room only to meet the determined look of Kira. "Uncl- No. Supreme Chairman Clyne. I wish to train to join ZAFT."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 –**

* * *

Siegel sighed loudly as he rubbed his temples.

" _I wish to train to join ZAFT!"_

The words echoed through his head. He hadn't expected the sudden thought from the girl. He knew from watching the pair that Kira was very protective of Lacus but now, despite not remembering the dangerous incident with her main family, seemed to want to fulfil her twin's dream even if it meant putting her own life at risk.

This incident had happened about a year ago from today. He knew there was no way of dissuading her decision so he gave her a condition.

She would have to move to Copernicus and attend school there as her parents had intended to originally until she was 12. She would continue to receive training even while on the moon though.

Surprisingly, the older pinkette had agreed to the conditions under the circumstance that she could change her name while there.

She said she didn't want to be treated with pity and would like to start fresh so she could make friends that don't cling to her social status.

She ended up only changing her last name to Yamato which was the name of a close family friend.

Another surprising thing was that Lacus didn't protest to the sudden move. He had even seen the twins exchange mischievous glance.

He, from the occasional email, knew that she was doing ok but hadn't made any friends yet. She stood at the top of her class for everything which put her on a bit of a pedestal away from her peers. This made making friends even harder for her.

He let out another sigh. A small part of him wished that he'd kept her with him so he could physically _see_ that she was ok.

* * *

 **With Kira – Copernicus –**

* * *

Kira sighed. She missed Lacus or Kit as she affectionately called her. It had been their idea to go along with their uncle's idea. Lacus had overheard a discussion between him and Patrick Zala. Apparently Athrun was being sent there as well.

For some reason their uncle didn't mention that Kira was going there as well. She shrugged it off though. The pair spent the next week and a half planning on ways to see if the young Zala would be a worthy friend of if he was just a complete asshole.

There was one tiny detail that Lacus hadn't taken in.

Athrun wouldn't start until a year after she moved!

A sneeze from next to her drew her out of her thoughts. She glanced uninterestedly at a smaller girl in their class who was always trying to one up her. It was annoying. As she turned back in her seat to look at the front again, a lock of her brown hair fell in front of her eyes.

Yes. Brown hair. She decided that, if she was changing her name them appearance needed a chance as well. She thought of dying it at first but decided against it. She didn't want to ruin her hair by having to continuously dye it.

Instead, she wore a long brown wig and forwent her golden clip that matched her twin's. She also slipped in a pair of violet coloured contacts.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by the teacher getting her attention.

"Class, today we have a new student. Please be kind to him." She said before the door opened. A boy with dark blue hair and green eyes walked in slowly although he didn't seem as shy as she initially thought he'd be.

He stopped next to the teacher and shuffled in his spot for a minute. "M-My name is Athrun Zala. Pleased to meet you all..." he said quickly as a light blush covered his cheeks.

...Ok, maybe he was shy.

The teacher smiled kindly at the boy. "Alright then. Athrun, you'll be sitting next to Kira Yamato. Raise your hand please Kira."

Said brunette, secretly pinkette, raised her hand lazily. Athrun raised an eyebrow at her lazy demeanor but made his way to the seat next to her.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when he was smacked in the face my a mini paper shuriken. He sent a glare in Kira's direction but all she did was smirk at him which infuriated him slightly.

He sighed before unfolding the small weapon.

' _Hello there Mr Coordinator. How's life?'_

Athrun's eyes widened in slight panic. How had she figured it out so quickly unless...

He turned back to face her and luckily caught her eye before she looked away. Not wanting anyone around them to hear, he mouthed something to her.

"You're a coordinator?!"

His answer was her smirk broadening. His brows shot right up. He hadn't expected to find another coordinator here in Copernicus. Maybe they could be friends...

He was so deep in his thoughts that the bell signalling that it was their break scared him out of his seat... Literally.

He prepared himself for a sore bottom but something caught him by the underarms before he hit the floor. He looked up and saw the familiar violet eyes of Kira.

"Careful there, wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" she asked rhetorically before pulling him back to his feet.

She gave him a short two finger salute with a grin before walking out. Athrun didn't know why he was so stunned. Maybe it was because he was always treated differently because of the status that his name face him although she didn't seem to care about that.

He managed to break out of his stupor and ran after the brunette. He caught up to her just as she was going down the stairs.

"Kira wait!" he grabbed her hand to stop any further. Kira blinked as she was tugged back away from the stairwell. The added weight seemed to be unaccounted for as the person who had seized her wrist fell back and pulled her down with them.

Knowing that hitting the floor would most likely make a natural child cry, she quickly switched their positions so she hit the floor instead. A grunt of pain left her lips as her back hit the floor with the added force of the person above her.

Her violet eyes locked with a pair of familiar wide emerald green ones.

It took her a moment to realise that their faces were mere inches apart. Now to a normal kid this wouldn't have bothered them but she understood much more than she should at her age.

A light blush dusted her cheeks. "Ath..run?" she asked uncertainly. Athrun blinked and his mind finally caught up with his actions.

He blushed bright red but didn't move immediately. Kira raised an eyebrow. "Ano...How long do you plan to pin me to the floor?" she asked teasingly as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit.

That seemed to finally set his mind straight as he jumped up at lightning speed. "I-I.. Eh... Sorry..." He mumbled. She giggled as she pushed herself up off of the cold floor. After dusting herself off, she glanced over at the blue haired Zala.

"So what did you want?" She asked as Athrun finally managed to compose himself. He turned back to the brunette with a suddenly determined look. He thrust his hand out towards her.

"Can we be friends?!" he asked in a badly concealed excited voice. Another giggle reached his ears but before he could question it, she accepted his hand and shook it.

"No need to be so embarrassed about it. I don't have any friends anyway so you are technically my first friend. Let's get back to class. It's too late to be wandering around now." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the classroom.

Murmurs went throughout the classroom about the top and new students being together and Kira sighed in annoyance.

"It baffles me that these people are children! They act like a bunch of gossiping, hormonal teenagers!"

Athrun could only laugh at her comment. Maybe his time on the moon wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

 **Time skip – 5 years –**

* * *

The past five years had gone by at a pleasant pace for both Athrun and Kira. The pair had become practically acceptable

The pair had grown very well as well. Athrun had grown to about 5'2 and his hair had grown longer. Kira on the other hand had grown to about 5 foot. Athrun still liked to point out that he was still taller than her. Her response was throwing him over her shoulder and into the school's pool.

Her hair had grown down to her rear so she had to get a slightly longer wig to make her fake appearance convincing. She had started to develop curves and her bust had started to grow. She sometimes caught Athrun staring and would shamelessly tease him about it afterwards.

Kira glanced over as Athrun talked with some of the other students. He seemed somewhat distance as of late and it kind of worried her. She had never seen him like it. She didn't want to ask in fear of prying though.

Athrun finished his conversation fairly quickly and sat in his seat. The lesson went on as usual and soon their day was over. Just as she finished putting her things away, a hand grabbed hers and tugged her away from the school. He didn't let go of her until they were on a road lined with cherry blossom trees and that was only because she finally got fed up.

"Athrun? Athrun! Let go!" she forced her hand out of his which stopped his movement.

He didn't turn around to face her immediately and his shoulders were tense.

"Ath-"

"I'm moving back to the PLANTs!" His voice was shaky but he sounded serious.

Kira's eyes widened and her heart stopped momentarily. She didn't know what to say.

"O-Oh..." she murmured. Athrun turned to face her with a sad frown marring his face. He forced a smile onto his face.

"You'll come visit me at the PLANTs, right Kira?" He asked as he reached into his bag.

She grinned despite having teary eyes. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded. Athrun then pulled something out of his bag and presented it to her.

It was a small yellow and green mechanical bird with small red eyes. Kira gasped. It was so cute!

He held it out to her and she stretched her arms out. The small bird jumped off of his hands and landed on her's before hopping around to face the boy.

She brought the small bird closer to her. "I'll miss you" She said quickly before stepping the distance between them and embracing him.

She herself was moving back to the PLANTs so that she could _finally_ join the ZAFT academy but even if she saw him, he wouldn't know her. He knows her as Kira Yamato but she promised to go back to being Kira Clyne when she moved back home which means that she'd go back to not hiding her normal appearance.

"I'm going to go before I start crying..." she mumbled in his ear and his grip tightened around her before letting her go.

She quickly span on her heel and began walking back towards her home. Athrun watched her walk for a minute before turning back towards his house.

* * *

 **Time skip – 2 weeks –**

* * *

After properly packing up, Kira was finally back at home. Her possessions had been sent ahead of her and she now found herself standing in front of the Clyne residence.

She had now gone back to not wearing a wig and contacts. She had her hair tied into a ponytail with part of it braided and tied around the hairband and her clip was back in. She was wearing a simple white, off the shoulder top with a pair of black leggings.

"Birdy" Her new mechanical bird chirped in her ear as it landed on her shoulder. Gathering her thoughts together, she reached out and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door. It opened a minute later and a familiar pinkette didn't even have a second to speak before she was glomped.

"Kit!" Kira exclaimed as she squeezed her sister in a a tight hug. It took Lacus a moment to recover from shock as tears built in her eyes from joy.

"Kira! Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she hugged her twin half to death.

The pair spent the next few hours catching up and the conversation quickly drifted to the young Zala.

"He's pretty nice I guess. He started teasing me because of our _tiny_ height difference! I threw him in the school pool as punishment every time though." She admitted and Lacus giggled. Her sister seemed to hate being teased for some reason.

Her giggles soon stopped when she realised something. "I won't even be able to see you for long... You still want to join ZAFT... right?" she asked with a badly hidden grimace.

Kira's eyes widened a smidgen. She pursed her lips and cast her eyes down to her lap. "...Yeah" She answered quietly. The atmosphere quickly became tense.

"And what is your reason for joining the military?" Lacus asked after a moment of intense silence.

"I-I want... To protect and make your dream a reality. You wish for peace which is something that many others would also desire for..." she trailed off.

Lacus couldn't help but smile a little as she reached forward and placed her hands on her sister's cheeks to make her look up.

"And... How do you plan to achieve this peace?" she asked suddenly. Kira opened her mouth to answer only to pause and her eyes widened a fraction. She didn't know how to answer.

"As long as people hold opinions and ideals that conflict each other... There shall never be _true_ peace." She murmured before releasing her and leaving the room.

Kira could only stare at where Lacus had just been in shock. It dawned on her after a moment that she was right. Flopping back on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling with confused eyes.

"...Then what are they truly fighting for?" she muttered to herself, referring to the many soldiers who risk their lives every single day.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 week –**

* * *

Kira took a deep breath as she stood outside of the fairly large building that would be her new _school_ , if you will, for the next few years.

Squaring her shoulders, Kira went inside. She was quick to find out which class she was in and was making way there when she was rammed into just as she turned the corner.

The only thing she got to see was a flash of silver hair before she was forced off balance.

She felt her head hit the floor and the headache was already making itself known. The next thing she noticed was a weight on top of her. Then... An almost pleasant warmth on her lips.

' _It's... Warm..! Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking!'_ She thought frantically as her eyes flew open only to meet with a pair of wide blue ones. She finally knew what the sudden warmth was... Her anger rose up immediately.

The bastard was kissing her!

* * *

 **Nagisa – Yay! Another chapter.**

 **I know these are fairly short chapters but I just write what im thinking as I go. It's annoying really. I have a few ideas for events later in the story but next to none for right now.**

 **And for anyone who thinks they're too young to kiss, it was an accident. There aren't any romantic feeling between the pair.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated x**

 **See ya next time kittens x**


	3. First Class, Yzak and Reapers

**An Angel's Choice - A Demon's Future -**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if Via was a Clyne? What if Lacus and Kira were twins? How would the events in the storyline play out if Kira was trained from a young age to become a soldier but suddenly disappeared once her training was complete? What if trauma from a past event led her to have a completely different personality? Eventual custom Mobile suit!, Fem!Kira, Godlike!Kira, Pairing undecided.**

* * *

 **Nagisa – And another chapter... Still, only a few people have voted on the damn poll. Anyhow, with the votes that I've got, the pairing has been decided. The main pairing is...**

 _ **Kira x Yzak!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Gundam Seed.**

* * *

 _Last Time -_

* * *

' _ **It's... Warm..! Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking!'**_ _She thought frantically as her eyes flew open only to meet with a pair of wide blue ones. She finally knew what the sudden warmth was... Her anger rose up immediately._

 _The bastard was kissing her!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –**

* * *

Her body tensed up and before the poor bastard could even pull away, Kira brought her knee up to her chest somehow and booted the person above her... Well off of her.

The silver haired boy grunted as his back connected with the floor. His mind was all over the place. He'd been heading to his assigned class in a hurry before bumping into someone and _accidentally_ kissing them. He then got a vicious kick to the chest for it.

He pushed himself up and went to speak to the girl but found her right in front of him which startled him a bit. Before he could even think, she grabbed the back of his collar and hauled him to his feet in a not so gentle fashion.

He sent glances to the girl as he dusted himself off. He really didn't know what to think right now...

The watch on his wrist seems to set him back on track as, within a second, he grabbed his things and hightailed it towards somewhere in the large military academy.

Kira honestly only looks forward to the mobile suit simulations and combat training. She always found that she felt a lot more relaxed when exchanging fists with another.

Huffing in annoyance, Kira dusted off her clothes again before making her way to her assigned class. Opening the door, she was met with the sight of numerous people her age lined up against the wall.

Two of these children were currently fighting. As she closed the door, the blue haired boy in the ring delivered a sharp kick to the brunette across from him and sent her tumbling out.

"Kristen out! Athrun wins. Next pairin-"He finally took notice of the pinkette by the door and turned.

"Miss Clyne I presume?" He asked and she nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

He nodded after a moment. "You'll join in now then." He turned back to the group of nosy students behind him who were trying to listen in on their short conversation.

The blue haired boy who had been fighting a minute ago looked up as a loud shout echoed through the room. His new friend, Yzak, was staring at a girl by the door with shock and annoyance written all over his face.

He turned to his childhood friend, Dearka Elsmen, and waved his arms around a bit. "That's her! The girl who kicked me in the hallway!" he shouted.

Athrun's brows shot up. He finally looked at the girl and his eyes widened.

' _Lacus...!? Wait. The end of her hair is black. That's Kira!'_ His thoughts ran wild. He hadn't seen either Kira or Lacus since the death of the elder Hibikis'. Not long before he entered the academy, his father had approached him and warned him not to bring up what happened around Kira if he was to meet her again.

He didn't understand why it was suddenly brought up then but now he did. Their instructor turned back to the class.

"The next match will be... Athrun Zala vs Kira Clyne." He announced and a few people stopped short. _Clyne!?_ Now that was baffling. They'd never have expected a Clyne of all people to join the military.

Athrun grinned as he stepped back up again. Kira met his excited gaze and she smiled. Once both were in position they waited for the signal.

The instructor stood between them. Glancing at each, one at a time, he brought his arm down. "Begin" He stepped back, out of the way.

Just in time as well because not even a second later they both shot forward and met in the middle, Athrun blocking her high kick with his arm. He had to take a step back at the sudden force though and was slightly unnerved when her grin widened in triumph.

Twisting his arm around her leg, he spun and dragged her along with him. Athrun, being quite strong for his age managed to lift Kira off of the ground and she let out a small yelp before twisting sidewards and using the new momentum to vault over his shoulders while delivering a vicious knee to the chin.

Flipping gracefully, she landed in a crouch and they both stayed still, staring at each other, waiting for some unknown signal.

Athrun made a move forward to lunge but then she struck. Shooting forward, she dodged the punch he threw to defend himself and got right in his face before grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him over her shoulder... With one arm, out of the ring.

The poor blue haired boy suddenly remembered Kira Yamato who always used that exact move to throw him in the pool when he teased her so he didn't have time to catch himself. He landed on his rear quite hard and winced. _'That's gonna leave a bruise...'_ He thought, grimacing.

"Athrun out! Kira wins!" the instructor broke the stunned silence that followed after their best student's swift defeat at the hands of the new student.

Kira walked over to Athrun and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, while offering him a hand.

He blinked in surprise but took the offered hand none the less. She pulled him up quickly.

"Your don't need to apologize. I'm fine and it was a spar so one of us was going to end up hurt at some point." He answered with a small grin which she returned.

Their discussion was cut short when Athrun's eyes suddenly widened and he went to move Kira but she grabbed his wrist and held him in place. Her other hand shot up and caught the fist that was previously going for her face even though she wasn't looking in the attacker's direction.

Letting go of Athrun, she twisted the offender's wrist sharply. Sweeping their legs out from under them, she moved behind the attacker bringing their arm with her, behind his back.

As the person hit the ground with a grunt, she sat, not so gently, on his back while holding one arm behind his back and the other she pinned to the floor.

Silver hair once again caught her eyes and she finally looked at her attacker.

Her brows furrowed. "You again? What's your problem? You're... Yzak Joule, if I remember correctly. You're the son of a supreme councilwoman! Act like it for once!" she finished, obviously annoyed with his behaviour.

Pulling his arm back a bit more for a second, she got back up leaving the boy sprawled on the floor. Obviously embarrassed, he got up quickly and went back to the wall where everyone else was.

Kira turned back to the green eyed boy and poked him on the nose. "Silly Athrun. I can defend myself. You don't need to try and protect me." She chided gently before walking over to the wall while everyone else began to calm down and the instructor called on the next pair.

* * *

Kira went up against a couple of others before lunch, Dearka being one of them. He got beat down in a single kick and a punch much to her amusement and his embarrassment.

She didn't really want to talk to anyone after class so she went straight to the roof and stared at the scenery around the academy.

Her thoughts quickly drifted to Lacus and Athrun. She was hurting them both by being here.

Athrun, by lying to his face and pretending not to know him and Lacus because she chose the war over her own twin and left her all alone.

Sighing, she stared back out into the vast expansion of land around her.

 **kimi no sugata wa boku ni nite iru**

 **shizuka ni naite 'ru you ni mune ni hibiku**

She sung the song softly at first, barely loud enough to here before a smile found its way onto her lips.

 **nanimo shiranai kata ga shiawase to iu kedo**

 **boku wa kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara**

 **utsuru ni yokotawaru yoru demo**

 **boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake**

 **kimi no toosa wa boku ni nite iru**

 **hadome no kikanaku naru sora ga kowaku natte**

 **boku wa itsu made ganbareba ii no?**

 **futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru**

Stopping, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard clapping. Spinning around she saw Yzak.

Her cheeks immediately lit up in embarrassment and her mind went blank.

"Y-Y-Y-Yzak! You should say if you're there. Geez!" she exclaimed.

The boy just laughed a bit as she span around to face away from him again. He walked up slowly before standing next to her and leaning on the railing like she was.

She was pouting but her previously bright red cheeks had paled to a nice light pink.

Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"I..." Yzak began but stopped as if to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry about earlier... Both incidents. I really didn't mean to kiss you earlier and... My temper is a bit uncontrollable at times." He admitted begrudgingly.

Kira's eyes widened. She was honestly a bit stumped. She hadn't expected him to apologize out right.

"O-Oh. Well, I did overreact. I shouldn't have kicked you... But I'm not apologising for stopping the punch the way I did!... Although, I guess I could have put less strength behind the hold... So, sorry..." she answered back.

They still had yet to even turn to face each other and the pair quickly fell into an awkward silence.

"You... Have a nice voice. I didn't really take you as the singing type, what song was that?" He asked, finally turning his head to look at the pinkette curiously.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened slightly. She smiled softly as if she'd recalled a past happy memory. "T-Thank you. Not many people would ya know? I like singing just a much as my sister, Lacus. It was a part of song I wrote about a year ago. Lacus set a challenge and we both had to write one so... That was the result." She ended, scratching her cheeks.

He smiled at her flushed expression. _'That's a pretty good look for her... It's cute-'_ Yzak mentally slapped himself. He did _not_ think _anyone_ was cute.

Kira turned to him again. "So, are we even? All good now?" she asked and he nodded after a moment. Any further discussion was impossible as the loud echo of the bell sounded to get back to your respective classrooms.

As they made it back, both Dearka and Athrun, who had been talking, raised eyebrows as the previously hostile pair walked in talking happily.

"So... Sorted things out with Yzak/Kira?" Athrun and Dearka asked Kira and Yzak respectively making the silver haired boy glare at his childhood friend and Kira blush a bit before punching Athrun in the arm.

Though they didn't notice it yet, the blossoms of romance were being planted as they spoke.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 year –**

* * *

Kira had gotten used to the academy curriculum fairly quickly. She had also quickly risen to the top of her class which annoyed Athrun to no end but he learned to deal with it. Doesn't mean he didn't at least _try_ to beat the pinkette at everything.

The day after she'd met Yzak, Dearka and Athrun, she had been introduced to a shy green haired boy who went by the name of Nicol Amalfi. He was a kind hearted boy who fought because all he wanted was peace.

The little group sat at the tops of their classes for practically everything so they were put on a hypothetical pedestal above their peers but that didn't bother them at all.

Currently, we can find Yzak and Kira at the Joule residence, in the boy's room. It was fairly plain. There was a large bed in the top right corner and book shelves covering one wall with a desk in the bottom right corner. There was a large square table in the middle of the room surrounded by black cushions.

Papers and notebooks were strewn around the table while Kira talked animatedly about their contents to an interested Yzak.

"So this is my secret project plans that you've been being so nosy about~" Kira said with a grin while pushing a sorted file in his direction.

* * *

 _Name: Reaper_

 _Model Number: ZGMF X10Z_

 _Power Source: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor_

 _Height: 59/60 ft_

 _Colour Scheme: Black, Silver and Blood Red_

 _Battle Type: Speed/Heavy offence_

 _Weapons:_

 _ **M100 "Balaena" Plasma beam cannons**_

 **MA-M20 "Lupus" Beam Rifle**

 **MA-M01 "Lacerta" Beam Sabers**

 **MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS**

 **MMI-M15 "Xiphas" Railgun**

 **MMI-GAU1 "Sagittus" 20mm CIWS**

 **GAU5 "Volucris" Machine Gun**

 **Laminated Anti-beam Shield**

 _Abilities:_

 **Mirage Colloid System**

 **Phase Shift Armour**

 **Multi Lock-On System**

 **Neutron Jammer Canceller**

* * *

Yzak couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "Holy shit! That would be one awesome mobile suit! I don't think you'll ever be able to get the materials for it though." He said, suddenly dejected. He would've done anything to even see a mobile suit like that.

An evil aura suddenly appeared around Kira and she laughed creepily. "You underestimate me, Yzak, dear. I have my ways." She said, the smile never disappearing.

Yzak could only nod and sweat drop. It was soon time for her to leave so she collected her notes and left quickly.

Yzak, as soon as his bedroom door closed, fell back on his bed, heart beating erratically and his cheeks dusting pink.

* * *

 **With Kira –**

* * *

Kira walked back towards her home at a slow pace. She was still trying to wrap her head around a fact that she had only figured out a few days ago.

... She liked Yzak but wasn't sure how he felt so she kept quiet. When he had voiced his opinion on her project, he'd sounded so proud for some reason and that warmed her heart quite a bit.

She was more determined than ever to get the mobile suit developed now. A trip to her uncle was in order.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the approaching figure going in the opposite direction to her. Just as they were about to pass by her, the slammed something over her mouth and nose.

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was an angry voice muttering.

"...For the preservation of our blue and pure world...!"

Kira's world faded to black as she fell unconscious.

Her body was lifted over the man's shoulder and he quickly ran back the way he came. She was thrown in a car before they sped off somewhere.

* * *

 **Nagisa - ...I feel kinda bad for leaving it there for now but... Oh well.**

 **That's another chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See ya next time, kittens x**


	4. Graduation, Heliopolis and Proposals

**An Angel's Choice – A Demon's Future –**

* * *

 **Summary –** **What if Via was a Clyne? What if Lacus and Kira were twins? How would the events in the storyline play out if Kira was trained from a young age to become a soldier but suddenly disappeared once her training was complete? What if trauma from a past event led her to have a completely different personality? Eventual custom Mobile suit!, Fem!Kira, Godlike!Kira, Pairing undecided.**

* * *

 _Last time –_

* * *

 _The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was an angry voice muttering._

" _...For the preservation of our blue and pure world...!"_

 _Kira's world faded to black as she fell unconscious._

 _Her body was lifted over the man's shoulder and he quickly ran back the way he came. She was thrown in a car before they sped off somewhere._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 –**

* * *

It had been 6 hours since Kira had left the Joule household and Yzak was lounging in his room when a very loud knocking jolted him out of his dazed state. He hadn't been able to sleep and jumped visibly at the loud noise.

Going over to the window, he glanced down and saw a blonde man... Siegel Clyne, the Supreme Council Chairman and Kira's uncle if he remembered correctly.

His curiosity peaked, he leaned over the window sill a bit so he could hear better. Their front door opened as his mother answered.

"Yes- Oh! Mr Clyne, sir. What can I-" His mother began but was cut off by the obviously panicked man.

"Have you seen my niece, Kira?! I was told she came here!" he said quickly, his voice loud and serious although you could hear the undertone of panic.

"No, she left three hours ago, why?" Ezalia asked, worry seeping into her own voice.

The blonde man had to steady himself as his knees wobbled. "Nobody can find her! She's vanished! She-!" he was then cut off by his phone.

With shaky hands, he picked it up. Not even ten seconds into the call, he turned sharply and slammed his phone into the wall of the house causing it to break.

Ezalia gave a startled yelp but before she could question him he answered her unasked question.

"…L-Lacus is gone now as well…!" Siegel suddenly found it hard to support his own weight and was caught by the silver haired woman as his knees gave out.

"I-I've failed Via and Ulen… I promised to protect them! And now they're both missing!" His panic was rising again but Ezalia thought quickly and dragged him inside.

Yzak heard his mother say "They'll be found. You panicking will help them in no way. Calm down, sir." She said before her voice became muffled as she closed the front door again.

All Yzak could do was stare, wide eyed, at the spot that the pair of adults had previously occupied. Seemingly unknown to him, tears slipped down his cheeks. His body had gone strangely stiff and cold.

"…She's… missing?..." He couldn't quite believe it but, deep down, he knew that she couldn't have just not been seen and she had no reason to run away so the most likely cause of her disappearance was…

"Kidnapping… no!" _That_ he definitely didn't want to believe but his logical mind knew it was the only plausible way for her to just drop off of the map so suddenly.

It made his heart stop beating momentarily…

Kira gets kidnapped… the day before he was going to admit that he liked her. What bad luck he had.

Yzak growled in annoyance and anger when he realized he couldn't do anything but wait and hope that she was found and was safe.

…

If only he knew it was the complete opposite.

* * *

 **Back track – 4 hours earlier - With Kira –**

* * *

Kira couldn't hold back a groan when her head began to pound as she regained consciousness. Her legs pressed against something cold… almost like marble.

' _Am I on a floor…?'_ she wondered. Her eyelids began to feel lighter and she slowly began to open them. Blue eyes gazed around discreetly.

The earlier incident came back to her and she quickly made sure to keep her breathing the same and made sure not to move or tense any muscles.

She was in a dark room that was fairly large. She had been correct about her earlier assumption. She was lying on a freezing cold marble floor.

The sound of a door opening _nearly_ made her jump but she managed to stop it before it happened.

Multiple male voices sounded through the room and she closed her eyes as a shadow went near her peripheral vision.

A dark chuckle reached her ears before a large hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

A pained yelp left her lips involuntarily and she inwardly cursed herself.

Her eyes opened slightly as the, what she now identified as a male, man chuckled again. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes as well as a sharp jaw. He looked to be somewhere in his twenties.

"I knew you'd be awake. You wouldn't want to miss all of the _fun_ we have planned for you." The man seemed so gleeful at even the smallest amounts of pain he caused her.

She grit her teeth as his grip suddenly tightened before he proceeded to throw her backwards. Her back connected with what felt like glass and… whatever it was shattered upon contact.

What she assumed was glass dug into the skin of her back and a strangled gasp followed.

She didn't even have time to think on the pain as she was _dragged_ out of the glass and more pieces got embedded in her skin. She refused to scream though.

"Oh dear. Try not to make this boring for us. We've barely started yet…." The man drawled sarcastically but somehow sounded completely serious at the same time.

Kira, despite still being utterly confused and scared, kept her lips sealed. Why give him what he wanted? The man didn't deserve satisfaction. He just threw her through glass!

' _Fuck this guy!'_ She decided angrily as her bloody arms and back pulsed painfully.

The man continued his little game of trying to get her to cry in pain but she just wouldn't give him what he wanted. With a vicious smirk, he decided to resort to a different tactic. They still had a while before they got to why she wad _truly_ here.

Her decision to remain silent didn't get her very good results, however, because not even an hour later she was being beaten by multiple men in dark clothes.

She tried. She really did but she couldn't stop the cries that left her mouth after a few minutes.

Finally having enough, she screamed and glared at the man in the corner who was still smirking.

"What do you want from me!?" she screamed and his smirk widened. Her eyes widened and her head shot around just in time to see a man hit her roughly in the side with a pole. A choked shout left her mouth before she suddenly began to cough violently.

On instinct, her hands flew up.. Or they would've had they not been tied behind her back. After her coughing died down she gazed at the floor in front of her.

Fresh blood glistened on the pristine floor. The blonde man seemed to have finally gotten what he wanted and he clapped his hands.

Thinking that her assailants would finally back off for a bit, Kira relaxed slightly but didn't even get a ten second break as a large foot slammed into her already bruised stomach.

Screaming again, her body immediately curled in on itself. Her eyes dropped as pain clouded her whole mind. She couldn't even think straight right now.

The lights in the room suddenly went out again and she was left there in the cold, her entire body feeling as though she'd been thrown under an exploding mobile suit.

She was left there for what felt like forever but in reality it was only 1 hour before the blonde man came back.

A quiet whimper left her mouth and she tried to move away from the man as she caught sight of him.

The blonde man only smiled creepily.

"You know… It is my and my brother's group's goal to get rid of all Coordinators…" he began slowly and reveled in the flash of fear that crossed across her face.

 **(A/N – This man is Azrael's brother. He is made for the convenience of the plot.)**

"But… No matter what we naturals do, they always seem to be one step ahead of us. This brought a thought to mind."

Kira grit her teeth and glared up at the man. She didn't care for his goals or aspirations. He still hadn't given his reason for her even being here!

"Blue Cosmos's top priority goal is, in actual fact… to kill you, Kira Clyne." He revealed as her eyes widened and her whole body went ridged. Pure hate welled within her but the cause was unknown to her. She hated Blue Cosmos, sure, but this feeling… _'Was caused by something else… But what..?'_ she thought, slightly frightened by the unexplainable feeling.

 **(A/N – What do you readers think should cause Kira's memory of her parent's violent death to resurface? Doesn't have to happen for a while in ideas. Could happen in a few years or something. Please tell me your ideas!)**

"But, as I said before, our main goal, as of now, is unattainable. So I proposed… what if we used our enemy's abilities against them… in the form of you-"

She cut him off with a growl. "I will _**never**_ fight for you!" she shouted defiantly.

He didn't seem angry with her suddenly outburst. It actually just seemed to add to his ever-growing, sick amusement.

"Oh, I know that. My plan… is to have your children do it! The Ultimate Coordinator you may be but you can't stop me. We've waited years to put an end to you beasts! What's another eight or ten! We can just have you bear a child and mold them into our ultimate weapon! The coordinators won't know what hit them!" He exclaimed.

"You… You won't get away with this!" Kira screamed although the fear for her present situation was clear in her voice which only made him laugh.

"Oh, but my dear, I already have. You see… if you don't comply, we'll just have to kill… her.. After we've killed you of course although we planned to do that anyway." He said while pointing a finger towards a previously pitch black window.

The room behind the man was suddenly lit up and what was inside made her heart stop.

"Lacus…! No! Leave her out of this! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt her, please!" she shouted, panic overtaking her.

Her fellow pinkette was tied to a chair with thick ropes. Her head hung to the side and blood dripped down the side of her head giving away how she ended up unconscious.

A victorious smirk replaced his amused grin. "Very well then. She'll be left alone in return for no struggles from you." _'For now.'_ He added in his head.

He stepped back until he was by the wall and snapped his fingers.

The sound sealed her fate as armed men, fifteen of them, came in and surrounded her. A couple went towards her but the others stood further away.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes fluttered open and the first thing she felt was pain originating from her head.

Quiet whimpers and the sound of footsteps drew her attention to the room that was visible, directly in front of her. Lacus could only watch in horror as three men advanced on her beaten twin.

Something inside her snapped as she watched her normally strong and protective sister on the floor in such a state and it wasn't too hard to guess what those men were going to do to her.

Her eyes suddenly darkened and it looked as though she was possessed, almost but she was still in her right mind. Her iris' had become larger while her pupils shrunk.

Strength welled up within her and she ripped her arms out of her constraints. She knew she couldn't do much in terms of fighting.

Kira had always been the one with the martial arts lessons. Lacus, herself, had stopped getting them soon after Kira left for the moon at her own request. She learned the basics but that would do nothing for her here.

Her eyes shot around the small room for something, _anything_ before they settled on the now snapped rope on the floor.

A loud set of screams sent panic through her body until she realised they weren't female screams… they were male screams.

A quick glance to the room next to her set her plan in motion. Grabbing the rope, she ran out of the room and hoped she was quick enough.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes earlier –**

* * *

Kira bit back her tears of fear as the men advanced on her. Her head fell sidewards and her hair shadowed her eyes so she didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her crack from fear or the pain that she knew was coming.

After what felt like forever, the men reached her and immediately reached for her. Gritting her teeth, she couldn't stop the shiver that followed as the cold at hit her now exposed skin as they began tearing her clothes to shreds leaving her in only her undergarments.

The blonde man from earlier suddenly spoke up. "My guards have been awfully bored as of late. Try to entertain them before you die." He said in a cheerful voice that sent cold shivers down her spin.

Fear gripped her heart in its unforgiving grip as they reached for what was left of her clothes. She made a sudden move to struggle but suddenly found her hands held above her head in a vice grip.

Kira's eyes widened and she let her fear take over. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and fell as the last pieces of her clothing were removed.

"Stop! P-Please stop! I don't want this!" she shouted but they ignored her. The man near her legs grabbed ahold of her knees as she tried to cross her legs closed.

He reached for his belt and the man decided to throw in one final comment.

He had turned to one of the guards. "Go and kill the other Clyne girl. We have no use for her any longer."

Something within her snapped.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

In the back of her mind, unwillingly, she visualized a cerulean colored seed that exploded upon contact with rippling air.

Unknown to her, Kira's eyes darkened slightly while her iris' got larger and her pupils shrunk, just like her younger twin's had.

Her hands, which had been clenched into fists up to this point, suddenly reached for anything that she could grab.

Her fingers grazed along something cold and sharp. Not registering the pain that followed as she made a grab for the object, she, with strength that she didn't even know she had, yanked her wrists up and out of the man's grip and slashed upwards. Her left leg followed the movement and kicking her near rapist in the side of the neck. She heard a snap but didn't stop to check the damage.

She caught the man off guard and managed to slash the piece of glass in her hand all the way up his face which sprayed blood everywhere as the man screamed bloody murder.

The remaining guards in the room were immediately on guard as the girl got up but her form was slightly hunched over and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

The blonde man quickly made his way over to the door and tried to leave.

Key word. _Tried_.

He yanked the door with all his might but it wouldn't budge. A quick glance out the side window showed why. His head shot around to see that the room that the younger twin had resided in was now empty.

The child had somehow escaped and had tied the door and a nearby beam together with the thick rope that had previously been tied around her. No matter how much he tried the door just wouldn't move!

Kira shot forward while he continued to struggle in his escape. He turned and put his back against the door. His eyes were wide and frightened as he watched the small pinkette kill multiple of his men with a large piece of _glass_!

Her weapon was discarded suddenly and it smashed into smaller pieces up on contact with the wall. Her hand shot out and grabbed a knife from one of the fallen men's bodies.

A sadistic grin replaced her blank expression as she shot towards the men once again. One by one they were taken down by vicious stabs to the face or neck. She didn't strike anywhere else for reasons beyond him.

The man was brought out his thoughts suddenly by the soft patter of feet making their way in his direction. The grin on her face was still there and her eyes were slightly wide which scared the hell out of him.

Blood covered her bare skin but she didn't bare it any mind.

He shrieked and tried to back up only to remember there was a door in behind him. His back slammed against it and his knees buckled.

He could only watch, horrified, as his death walked over to him slowly. A short, what sounded like and amused giggle left her lips as she stopped in front of him.

The man gulped and shakily looked up only to shriek in terror when she raised the knife above her head. Her eyes widened a bit more as did her grin as she brought the knife down suddenly.

A loud, terrified scream ripped through the room as the knife was rammed into the blonde's skull from the top of his head.

He fell to the floor and went into shock before dying shortly afterwards. The knife remained in his skull.

She stepped over the body, not bothering to look back at the carnage that she'd causes, and pressed a hand to the door.

"…Lacus… I know you're out there. Let me out." Kira's voice was quiet but the other pinkette could hear her clearly. In a flash, the rope was untied and the door was opened.

Knowing, if the screams were anything to go by, that she shouldn't look in the room, Lacus averted her gaze and quickly shut the door as her twin exited.

She had to stifle a gasp at the amount of blood that covered her body. Quickly removing her jacket, Lacus draped the item of clothing over Kira's bare shoulders and quickly zipped it up.

The loud slam of feet drew their attention and immediately put them on guard. The adrenaline that she had been running off suddenly ran out and Kira began to sway a bit before her legs gave out under her and she passed out.

Lacus cried out in shock as she suddenly fell to the floor but managed to catch her despite the sudden shock.

The younger pinkette grit her teeth but could do nothing but stay where she was and await the people that were approach their position.

The relief that flooded her veins when soldiers with green ZAFT uniforms ran around the corner was the last thing she felt before she too passed out. The blood loss from her head was pretty bad.

"Targets located! Kira and Lacus Clyne have been located!" One of them shouted before the rest of their group ran over. With their mission targets located, they grabbed the two and some nearly puked at the sight of the room that they appeared to have exited from. Bodies were strewn all over the room and pools of blood slowly spread out from the bodies. Small footprints of blood were all over the room which didn't make it too hard to figure out who had done it considering one of the children was covered in blood but didn't appear to have any injuries.

The group of soldiers made haste jn getting out of the underground base. It had been an abandoned shelter from a decade before and apparently someone had helped the Naturals sneak into the PLANTS which led to the Supreme Council Chairman's twin nieces getting kidnapped.

* * *

 **Time skip – 1 week –**

* * *

Two pairs of cerulean eyes opened at the same time and stared blearily at the white ceiling. The slight beep of heart monitors was the first thing that was noticed.

Kira suddenly shot up as the events of the week prior came back to her.

"Lacus!" she exclaimed and said girl quickly sat up as well. Kira didn't look at her though. Her eyes were cast on the bed sheets covering her, eyes wide and pupils constricted.

Her shoulders shook but before Lacus could speak, Kira screamed and curled in on herself. The bruise on her stomach had not quite finished healing and she flinched.

Her head was held in her hands as she began to hyperventilate. Lacus was up and at her twin's bed in seconds, not caring as the IV was ripped from her arm in the process.

She quickly embraced her sister as she seemed to try and scraped something off of her hands.

' _Probably the blood of those men…'_ Lacus thought grimly.

Kira tried to push her away and she was successful for a moment. That moment was enough for a male doctor to rush in and try to sedate her so she didn't end up hurting herself.

The sight of the man did nothing to calm the poor girl down though, instead she screamed blood murder as he made a grab for her wrist.

Several people who were outside of the room jumped. They had been told that the girls were both awake and that they were on to go in but the sound of screams suddenly filled the air.

The doctor who had entered didn't close the door behind him so the visitors outside could see everything that was happening.

Kira had enough of the man trying to grab her and grabbed his wrist as he managed to catch her arm. The needle that he'd been bringing towards her arm was grabbed and smashed against the far wall while the man was grabbed and thrown away by the violent and scared pinkette.

A flash of silver went past everyone before smashing into the frantic Kira, knocking her to the floor. She was pulled into a tight embrace and no matter how she struggled or hit the one responsible, they wouldn't let go.

Fingers laced through her hair and a calm voice drifted past her ear that caused her to freeze.

"Shhh…. Calm down. No one's going to hurt you. It's alright… you're safe." Yzak comforted the stunned Kira who hadn't moved since she recognized the voice.

The revelation that she was away from the evil men came crashing down and her arms relaxed and fell against the slightly taller boy's chest before balling into fists.

Tears continued to escape her eyes and Yzak hadn't stopped whispering comforting words. A sob escaped Kira's lips and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"They tried to…! And I k-killed…. I killed _people_! What does that make me!?" she demanded and Yzak grimaced. His Kira shouldn't have had to kill someone. He wished he could've killed them in her place so she wouldn't have to suffer.

He stroked her hair gently and pulled her closer to his chest, not aware that, in doing so, a blush spread across Kira's cheeks despite her frazzled mind.

"You killed to save yourself and your sister. What those… _people_ …" he spat the word with so much contempt that she flinched.

"What they would've done had you not done anything would've ended in both your's and Lacus's death. Those monsters deserved to die. You did the right thing." He mumbled. And just like that the flood gates flew open.

She ended up crying herself to sleep that day.

Lacus could only watch as the scene planned out. When Kira fell asleep, she glared at the silver haired boy.

"You better take care of her. Break her heart and you answer to me…" Lacus said threateningly and Yzak nodded quickly as a blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't realize that his feelings for Kira were so obvious.

* * *

 **Time skip – 6 months later –**

* * *

After Kira had been discharged from hospital, she seemed go change. She suddenly shot ahead of everyone else in the academy and was extra hard on boys in spars… apart from Yzak. He was the only exception to this while Athrun, Nicol and Dearka got it a bit easier than everyone else but not fully.

Not even a week ago, it was announced to their class that they had an early graduate.

Kira had requested to take all of her test early and had passed them all with flying colours and so, at the tender age of 13, nearly 14, Kira became the youngest person to graduate from the academy.

Today was Kira's last day and she had collected the last of her things and was currently making her way down the hall on the second floor.

She wore a dark red uniform and had her hair up in its usual ponytail with a braid around the hairband. Her hair clip stayed in place as well.

She made it down the stairs to the first floor before a hand caught her wrist.

Before she could react violently like she normally would nowadays, she was span around and she came face to face with amused but serious blue eyes.

"Yzak, wha-" Her eyes widened as he backed her up to a wall, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She soon melted into the kiss but it didn't last too long much to her displeasure.

As he pulled away, he spoke the words she'd been wanting to say to him for a while now but had been to shy to.

"…I love you" he mumbled and smirked when her face lit up in a blush. She didn't seem to like him smirking and suddenly pressed her lips to his again while wrapping her arms around his neck. He was taken aback by her sudden confidence and jumped a bit when slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Not wanting to back down, he kissed back but they had to break apart for air a minute later.

A blush spread across the silver haired boy's cheeks and Kira smirked victoriously when she caught sight of it. Her smirk switched to a soft smile.

"I love you too" she replied.

Yzak rested his forehead against her's. "I've been wanting to say that for a while now but I was afraid you would reject me." He said honestly and she laughed a little.

"To be honest, it was the same with me." She replied and they both laughed before Yzak suddenly remembered something.

He pulled away and she let her arms fall to her sides. She couldn't help but bounce on her heels as she stood there. The elation she felt made her feel really hyper for some reason.

Yzak reached into the bag he had in and pulled out a largish, flat box. He handed it to her and she stared at him curiously but opened it when he gestured for her to do so.

She slipped the lid of the box off and gasped. Inside was a simple silver chained necklace with a ruby heart gem that had a silver crown on the top with two small silver wings on the side. On each wing was their names. Kira on the left and Yzak on the left.

He took the box from her and took out the necklace. He turned her around before slipped the necklace on and doing up the clasp. She turned back to him with a huge smile on her face.

She then proceeded to glomp him. "Thank you, Yzak! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

The two ended up spending the rest of the day together after that. They even went to a small party held by her friends.

It was just sad that, at the end of the day, she was reminded of the fact that she wouldn't see them all for a long while.

* * *

 **Time skip – 2 and a ¼ years later –**

* * *

It had been a hectic two years since she left the academy. She had been set on missions right away with a team of three other pilots and a captain on a small ship. Unfortunately, she ended up being the only survivor of that group.

Her ship and teammates had been shot down during a scuffle with the Earth Forces. After that, she was sent on a few more dozen missions. Each of them had been completed successfully and with little casualty which gave her a good name within ZAFT. She even earned her little alias. _The Silver Reaper of ZAFT_ , which probably came from her battles in her silver GINN.

It was fitting considering her plans for a mobile suit.

She had had a talk with her uncle, not even a week after graduating, and had requested her little mobile suit project to be developed. Siegel had been quite reluctant at first but Patrick managed to convince him somehow so now the ZGMF-X10Z Reaper was being constructed with the latest technology.

If she was unable to collect the mobile suit when it was done then they'd continue to update it with the latest tech so it was up to date and battle ready when needed.

When she was around 15 years old, a year and a bit into her enrollment in ZAFT as a red coat, she had been taken off of the front lines for some reason.

Siegel insisted that nothing was wrong and had sent her on 'holiday' for an indefinite period of time on Heliopolis, a neutral colony of Orb.

It all made sense on February 14th C.E.70

The Earth Forces had set of nuclear missiles on the PLANTS and Junius 7 had been demolished in minutes. Thousands if not millions of people were killed and many people joined the military looking for vengeance for their lost loved ones.

Grimacing, Kira moved away from the large window that overlooked the large colony. She had purchased a very nice apartment since she was having to live here but it got a bit lonely around.

She ended up enrolling in a school just so she could make some friends, preferably of the female variety although she tended to get along better with males if her friends back at the PLANTS were anything to go by.

She made a few friends. Much to her chargrin, she ended up getting along with mostly males and only one female. Their names were Sai, Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzy.

A little after a month of her moving here she had been somehow dragged into helping Professor Kato with a programme analysis of gundam OS'. She didn't dare tell him that she knew what she was analysing though.

She felt a little bad but after moving to Heliopolis, she had gone back to using her disguise minus the contact lenses because they were irritating to put in everyday.

People here only knew her as Kira Yamato, to them Kira Clyne didn't exist, however, she did, after getting permission from Lacus, had begun using her name so that she could perform small concerts on the colony when she wasn't wearing her disguise.

She was 16 now and was around 5 foot 3. She had a curvy figure and a pale complexion with C-cup breasts. She made sure to keep up with her training and, whenever she was outside, she would have two handguns strapped to her thighs with a knife strapped to each leg next to each gun.

She had literally only gotten out of the bath ten minutes ago so was only in a towel when there was a knock at her door.

Staring at the door for a moment, she grabbed one of her handguns and walked silently towards the door.

Glancing through the peephole, her eyes widened and she threw the weapon over her shoulder causing it to land on the table. As soon as she threw it, she opened the door and glomped the person on the other side.

Not being prepared for the sudden tackle, they both fell to the floor and Kira landed on top of the male.

"Yzak~! I missed you! What're you doing here?" she asked quickly and the male teen chuckled before looking at her start of dress or rather... Undress.

He sat up and brought her up with before standing and taking her back into the apartment away from prying eyes.

As soon as the door was closed he turned and his eyes ran over her form. She was taller now and had a bust as well as hips. Her hair currently trailed down her back in waves.

He stepped forward and placed his hands on her hips. Pulling her closer, he smashed their lips together as they kissed passionately. It had been too long since they'd seen each other in person.

He bit her lip before slipping his tongue in her mouth as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Yzak soon won and she moaned slightly into the kiss. They pulled apart after a few minutes, both panting.

"Someone missed me, huh?" she said with a giggle and he raised an eyebrow. He leant down to kiss her again but her towel then came undone and fell. They both blinked before blushing furiously.

Yzak quickly grabbed the towel and handed it back while looking away. When she secured it around herself again, he caught sight of something attached to a bracelet.

His hand shot out and caught the wrist he wanted and turned it. On the black bracelet was a broach or badge of sorts. It looked like a silver wing with a gold part.

"You're a member of FAITH!?" He exclaimed, obviously surprised by the revelation. She nodded and laughed a little, obviously embarrassed before going and getting dressed.

After she was done, she made them both coffee and they went to the living room.

"So what're you doing here? You got a mission or something?" Kira asked as she set down the boiling beverage.

Yzak sighed. "The team that I've been assigned to, Team Le Creuset, in a month, is to infiltrate this colony and steal the mobile suits in development for the Earth Forces." He explained before sipping his drink.

She hummed in reply before drinking some of her own drink. He blinked. "You don't seem surprised." He pointed out and she laughed.

"Yeah... A professor is having me do programme analysis' on mobile suit OS'. He doesn't know that I know what the programme analysis is for. They aren't that well hidden either. There are five of them. They have bad security measures. It was pretty easy to hack into their database for the gundams." She answered back before downing the rest of her coffee and sighing.

Yzak looked very interested at this point. "Can you tell me anything about them?" he asked, not really sure if she would tell him or not.

"My, my so impatient aren't we. Very well." She stood and went and grabbed a laptop that was on the side. She connected it to the large TV on the wall as she typed. Images came up of the gundams, one by one.

"The mobile suits are called Buster, Blitz, Duel, Aegis and Strike. The one with the most overall fire power is the Stike and this one has multiple packs to go with it so it can change modes.. The Buster is more of a long range fighter. The Duel can be good for close combat if programmed correctly while the Blitz is good for infiltration because of its special ability, the Mirage Colloid. The Aegis can change forms and grapple targets while firing a high powered beam at point blank range." She said and analysis' of each of the gundams appeared on the screen.

His eyes wizzed over the screen as it went. "Is there any chance for me keeping this data for later usage?" he asked suddenly after finishing reading.

She raised an elegant eyebrow. "I think not, my dear. This is my credit to take. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by giving away data that I collected." She replied quickly and he huffed, disappointed.

"I thought as much. Well, at least I can say, I tried." She giggled at his response.

She suddenly realised something. "The colony... Probably isn't going to get out unscathed. It will probably be destroyed in the cross fire won't it?" she asked rhetorically and he grimaced but nodded anyway.

To brighten the mood. "Well, since I was sent ahead of time to ensure there are no complications, I can spend the next month with you!" he said with a smile. Kira couldn't stay grim for long.

She smiled. "Best make the most of our time together then."

* * *

 **Time skip – 3 weeks, 4 days –**

* * *

The two had spent as much time as they could together the past few weeks and they had enjoyed it so much. They agreed to not talk about anything to do with the colony's impending doom.

Since it was getting closer to the day of reckoning, they decided to go drinking. Yzak could pass as 18 and he was 17 anyway so there wasn't much difference.

That is how Kira found herself in a _bit_ of a predicament the morning after. Wincing a bit as she woke up, she silently wished that she had some painkillers in her room but they were all on the cupboard in the bathroom.

Sitting up and opening her eyes to the darkish room, she stretched as the bed sheet fell off her upper body to reveal to her... That she wasn't wearing any clothes.

A shift on the bed made her attention drift to the other form in her bed. When she had sat up, she pulled some of the cover off of the silver haired boy to reveal his complete state of undress and her eyes widened.

The previous night came back to her slightly, bit by bit. She had lazed around most of the day with her boyfriend until he suggested that they go drinking since it was one of their last days to enjoy the peace.

They had drunk a bit too much and had come back to her apartment completely pissed and in the mood to be a little frisky...

Turned out their ides of a little turned out to be a lot of her current situation was anything to go by.

She turned forward again. "Oh my..." she said before giggling when Yzak began to wake up. He stretched like a cat which had her trying to stifle her laughter. He cracked an eye open and raised an eyebrow.

"What're you laughing at so early in the morning?" he asked sleepily. She turned to him, not bothering ot cover herself up and grinned.

"You. You're like a cat when you wake up. Its adorable." She cooed as she poked him in the nose.

He finally took in the fact that she was naked and then looked down at himself.

"Did we...?" he trailed off and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really need to answer that?" she asked while sliding out of bed, rubbing her temples and walking over to the bathroom to get some painkillers.

Grabbing some, she went to the kitchen and got two glasses of water. She went back to the bedroom, gave Yzak his painkillers and water before taking her own and going to have a shower... Only to have her boyfriend join her a few minutes later.

"You seem more confident than before." She pointed out as he stepped into the bathroom. The last time he'd seen her naked, while accidental, had left him a blushing mess much to her endless amusement.

He simply hummed in reply as he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger before tilting her head up and bringing her in for a kiss. She giggled.

"At this rate, we won't be leaving the bathroom any time soon..." she mumbled huskily in his ear and he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing their bodies together.

"...I never said I would be apposed to that~" he murmured back as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He then sucked lightly at the pale skin and grinned victoriously as she let out a quiet moan. She span around to face him suddenly and brought him into another kiss.

She was correct in her initial assessment. They didn't end up leaving that bathroom for over an hour and a half.

They'd spent the day shopping for random things... In fact they actually bought a lot of useless shit. Not that they cared though.

It was late at night and they were sitting in bed watching random movies when Yzak suddenly paused the one they were in the middle of.

She turned to him, her lips twisting into a confused frown as she caught sight of the overly serious look on the silver haired boy's face.

He went over to his bag and pulled something out but kept it hidden from her view.

"We've known each other for quite a few years now... And we've been in a stable relationship for over two years now. Before I go to war, I want to make you a promise.. I promise that I'll survive the war and come back to you... And when I do, I want to be with you for the rest of my days..." he pulled out what was behind his back and opened it.

It was a small cube box that held a white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle, surrounded by small diamonds.

 **(A/N - www. camelliarts products /an-0026b )**

 **(This is the ring. Just get rid of the spaces)**

Kira was stunned to silence. Her heart beat sped up and her face flushed. Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"Kira Clyne, will you marry me?" he asked with a small smile but it was obvious , for her at least, to see that he was really nervous.

Her shock was quickly replaced by pure joy. She lunged forward and pulled him into a deep kiss. When she pulled away, her eyes glistened with happy tears.

"Of course!" she exclaimed and his face broke out into a wide grin. He swiftly slipped the ring on her finger and she marvelled at the sparkly ring.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured and his grin widened.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love..." he replied.

Nothing could possibly ruin their happiness at that moment.

The up and coming war was the last thing on their minds for the day. They didn't want anything to ruin this moment... And for once, nothing did.

* * *

 **Nagisa – That was the longest chapter I've ever written for this story so far! :3**

 **I know I made Yzak a little OOC but hey ho, it will only be around his beloved Kira. Sad that they will probably end up fighting on opposite sides... Or will they?**

 **QUESTION!**

 **WHO SHOULD LACUS BE PAIRED WITH AND IT CANNOT BE ATHRUN!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See ya next time, kittens! x**


End file.
